Viriginia Weasley
by LinLin1
Summary: Meine erste FF. Das bedeutet Misslungen. Ihr dürft sie euch trotzdem ansehen denn tatata es geht um Viriginia. Chapter 3oder besser 2 is UP !!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer

Alle Charakter gehören J.K. Rowling außer the real Slim Ginny [die neue mary sue =)]

Außerdem will ich mit diese FF kein Geld verdienen !!!

Wichtige Infos 

Es kann sein das euch ,,einige" meiner weltberühmten Gedankensprünge überraschen aber das sollen sie ja auch. Zumindest hoffe ich das ich welche haben werde. Außerdem bin ich wie Justin Timberlake und habe alle meine [die vor allem genial sind] Lieblings FF´s in einen Kessel [á ll Snape] dreimal umgerühnt und dadurch ist diese tolle[okay ich gebe es zu beschissene] FF erstanden

Eine ,,kleine" Einführung

Wie ihr es vielleicht schon gemerkt hab geht es um...tatata... Ginny alias Viriginia.

Es geht um ihren Wechsel vom kleine Mädchen [14 to 15] zur großen Frau. Einige Dinge kommen ans licht die Ginny lieber nicht hören möchten und einige Dinge werden nicht ans Licht kommen. Obwohl ginny gerade versucht diese Ans Licht zu bringen !!

Tada das war's. Achso ein Beta Leser können sich bei mir bewerben caro@rancid-star.com


	2. Start Der beste Kapitel name aller Zeite...

[ Es werden einige Kommentare von mir dabei sein also nett wunder und ach so falls ich es vergessen sollte die Geschichte wegzählt von Tagebuch zu Dobby Erzählung oder ganz einfach zu mir ]

Liebes Tagebuch

Okay erst einmal wie hört sich das an ,,Liebes Tagebuch". Genau wie als würde ein kleine Kind seinen ersten Tagebuch eintrag machen. Aber upppps ich bin ja noch ein kleines Kind im Gegensatz zu meinen ,,Freunden ". Aber sind sie wirklich ,,Freund" ?Wäre einer von ihnen auf die Idee gekommen mit mir zu sprechen wenn ich nicht Rons kleine Schwester Ginny wäre?! Natürlich nicht. Was ist das auch für ein Name Ginny. Ich habe das Gefühl ich mutiere immer mehr zum Kleinkind. Aber ich bin bald 15 und nicht mehr so blind wie früher. Nicht mehr das dumme Kind das in Herr-ich-bin-so-toll-und-arm-dran Potter verliebt war. Und nicht mehr das niedliche Mädchen das so intelligent wie-upss-ich-habe-ein-lexioncon-verschluckt Granger . wie ich sie doch alle hasse. Vor allem [B] ihn[/B] Manchmal wünschte ich,ich wäre dort unten verrottet aber nein super Potter musste mich ja retten kommen. Er hätte es auch nicht tun müsse .Denn so werde ich immer in Harry Potter, der Junge der Du-weißt schon wäre oder besser Lord Voldemort getötet hat ,Schuld stehen

Virginia stand auf und ging hinaus auf den ,,Flur" besser gesagt auf eine der Millionen Treppen. Die ihn ihrem Haus waren. Oh wie sie es hasste Arm zu sein. Schritt für Schritt Stufe für Stufe ging sie die Treppe hinab. Sie wusste genau wer dort unten saß. Ihr ,,Bruder" Harry. Sie lachte leise auf. Wie sehr doch ihr Mutter ihn liebte. Und wie sehr sie doch sie ,Ginny, hasste. Nein Hassen war das falsche Wort. Missachten vielleicht schon eher. Aber am besten traf noch immer zu,, Ginny ? Ach ja Ginny. Wer ist das noch mal ???" Virginia hasste es. Sie hasste alles an ihren Eltern. Den Spitznamen Ginny, die Vererbung der roten haare und vor allem die Vergötterung von Potter. Ein unwirsche erwachen holte Virginia aus ihren Tagträumen[ wenn man es so nennen kann] Ginny ?! Ginny Wo bleibst du ? Es ist Zeit alle anderen sind fertig !!! Beeil dich gefälligst Harry ,Hermine ,Fred ,Georg und Ron sind schon im Auto !!! Ginny seufzte tief. Es war an der Zeit, sie musste zurück zu dem Platz den sie am meisten hasste.... Hogwarts

Virginia spürte das jemand sie von hinten berühte. Sie drehte sich um doch da war niemand. Wer sollte auch da sein ? Sie war allein im Abteil. P.G.W.F [Potter Granger Weasley forever ] saßen mit Fred Georg und Lee Jordan zusammen in einem Abteil und hatten keine Lust sich mit ihr ,Virginia, zu beschäftigen. Doch schon wieder berühte sie etwas. Etwas. Was Es War wusste Virginia nicht. Sie drehte sich um und starte mitten in einen weißen Schatten der langsam aber sicher Gestalt an nahm. Wer bist du ? fragte Virginia ängstlich doch mit gefesteter Stimme.Oh ich bin viel. Doch wer ich bin das,ja das,wüsste ich selber gerne. Aber wenn es dir hilft ich bin ein Geist Ein Geist??? Jaaa ein geist. Ein geist ohne Namen. Ein geist den nimand sieht,den niemand bemerkt Aber ... aber... aber wieso ich dich den? Weil du nicht niemand bist. Du bist mehr. Du bist ein Desestratus. Er sagte es so trocken so leer das Virginia fast erschrak. Ein Desestratus sagte der Geist entnervt. Jemand der Geister sehen kann. Verstanden? Virginia zuckte zusammen ,lachte dann aber auf jeder kann Geister sehen ! Jeder Da ihrst du dich kleine Virginia oder besser große. Du bist die einzige. Die anderen und dieses Wort sagte er so abfällig wie er nur konnte. Können nur gefestigte Geister sehen. Du kannst auch welche sehen die wie ich sind. Tot und doch nicht tot.

[ So das war es erst mal. Und ich mach erst weiter wenn ich genug [5] Rewies habe und das war jetzt sehr kurz aber ich muss noch Hausaufgaben machen ]


	3. Was Guy Fawkes mit Virginia zu tun hat

[ so das kommt jetzt wegen meines Projekt über den super geilen Guy Fawkes =)]  
  
Was Guy Fawkes mit den Weasley zu tun hat.  
  
Es vergingen einige Minuten. Dann sah Virginia den Geist ist an. ,, Es tut mir leid, aber mir fällt nichts ein. " De Geist sah Virginia an. " Ich verstehe. Mir war klar das du es nicht weiß. Das niemand es weiß. Aber vielleicht erzähle ich dir eine kleine Geschichte. Eine Geschichte über Guy Fawkes." Virginia sah in erstaunt an " Was hat Guy Fawkes mit mir zu tun?" " Viele Virginia. Vieles und noch mehr." Er sah sie mit wachen Augen an " Guy Fawkes war nicht der für den in alle gehalten haben. Er war ein Zauberer. Um genau zu sein, der einzige der damals noch lebte. Die Zauberei war ausgestorben. Hogwarts war leer. Keine Schüler keine Lehrer. Und nur Guy Fawkes. War ein Destratus. Mit seinem Plan 6 Tonen Sprengstoff unterm Parlament von England[in London] hätte er eine Kraft geöffnet die es ermöglicht das jeder. Ja wirklich jeder Mensch Zauberer wird. Doch wie du wahrscheinlich weißt hat es nicht geklappt. Nur 1 Tonne ist in die Luft gegangen und ich wurde verbrannt. Verbrannt kann man nicht sagen. Er habe meinen Tarnumhang angezogen und bin aus dem Feuer rausgegangen. Na einigen Jahren auf der flucht traf er sie Virginia Weasley. Er hat sie geheiratet." " Du bist Guy Fawkes." Sagte Virginia erschreckt. Der Geist lächelte " Ja, Ich bin Guy Fawkes" " Dann ..bist du ein Vorfahre von mir ?" Guy Fawkes lächeln erstarb " Ja, auch das bin ich. Damals in der Kammer des Schrecken. Als du auf Lord Voldemort getroffen bist. Damals war ich dabei. Ich habe dich beobachtet. Du hattest mich gerufen. Du wusstes es nur nicht. Und in diesem kleinen Moment wusste ich, das du Virginia Weasley , meine Nachfolgerin bist. Virginia sah in an " Bitte geh jetzt. Ich will dich nicht sehen. Wenigstens jetzt noch nicht" . Sie dreht sich um und starte die Wand an.  
  
[ paar stunden später in der großen halle]  
  
  
  
aus Dobbys Sicht *ggg*  
  
Meiiiiiiister saß an Tisch mit seinem weesy und seiner grangyyyyy. Da neben saß ginnny. Ich mag ginnnny nicht. Sie redet mich sich selbst. Meiiiiiister sah sie immer sooo komisch an. Zeremonie sehhr merkwürdiggggggggggg. Seeehr langweilig. Meeeeeiiiiiister Harryyyyy war müüüde. Ich habe meiister zwei Wärmflaschen ins bett gelegt er war seeeehr froh. Nun seine Beine sehhhhr rot und tuen weh. Dobbbbby sehhhhhr stolz. Dobby nun schlafen geht.  
  
  
  
Virginia saß auf ihrem bett. Neben ihr saß ihre beste Freundin[die sie im gegensatz zu Ron nie mit nach Hause nehmen darf] beide lachten und sahen sich eine Muggle Zeitung an. Auf einmal erstarrte Virginia " Hey Ginny. Was ist " fragte Nathana. " Nenn mich nicht Ginny. Ich heiße Virginia. Virginia Weasley  
  
  
  
[so der rest kommt morgen oder noch heute abend 


End file.
